Pecados Capitais
by Anne Asakura
Summary: Cada um tinha o seu. - Último pecado online
1. Gula

**Pecados Capitais**

**I**

**Gula**

_" É a busca constante e incontrolável por comida e bebida, mas há quem também considere a gula por comprar, por usar, por possuir e outros."_

**X**

Doces, doces, doces.

Aonde quer que estivesse, eles sempre o acompanhavam.

Fosse de dia, de noite ou até de madrugada, enquanto investigava um caso e outro, sempre tinha algum doce consigo.

Sorvetes, tortas de morango, chocolates, bolos, balas, bombons, qualquer doce servia. Alguns diziam que era para repor as energias gastas durante as investigações, mas L sabia da verdade.

Sua necessidade por doces era pura gula. Poderia viver somente deles se quisesse. Doces eram a única coisa que importavam, além da diversão.

E a sua diversão estava nas investigações.

Comprar, usar, gastar, usufruir.

L possuía tanto dinheiro que havia construído um prédio apenas para que fosse o QG no caso Kira.

E ele tinha um outro tipo de gula.

Uma gula por jogos perigosos.

Jogos como o caso Kira.

Só que L não sabia de uma coisa:

Quem come demais, pode acabar tendo uma congestão.

L morreu por gula.

* * *

**N/A:**

Louco? É, eu sei.

Foi uma idéia que eu tive de representar cada Pecado Capital com uma personagem de Death Note.

Com a ajuda da Abracadabra eu já decidi quem vai representar o quê. O L pra mim foi o mais fácil de decidir XD

Enfim, espero que gostem!

E obrigada, tia Abraka-chan, por me ajudar!

Kisskiss!

**_Reviews?_**


	2. Avareza

****

Dedico este capítulo à Lady Murder.

* * *

**Pecados Capitais**

**II**

**Avareza**

_"É o apego excessivo e descontrolado pelos bens materiais e pelo dinheiro, priorizando-os e deixando Deus em segundo plano. É considerado o pecado mais tolo por se firmar em possibilidades."_

**X**

Ele sempre fora assim.

Apegado a tudo.

As pessoas podiam dizer que não, "Mello acredita em Deus, não vê o crucifixo que ele carrega sempre?"

Puro e simples materialismo.

O carregava para ter algo em que pudesse se agarrar, nem por isso acreditava em Deus. Uma lembrança de sua mãe, ele sabia.

"Fique com isso, meu filho, e sempre se lembre da mamãe."

Depois disso, um tiro.

E Mello ganhou seu segundo presente de apego.

Uma magnum que fora de seu pai.

E também havia os chocolates.

Ah, os chocolates.

Não era gula, nunca foi.

Mello comia chocolates porque gostava de coisas sólidas, consistentes. Coisas que não quebrassem em suas mãos com um simples toque, diferente das balas, tortas e bolos.

Mello era apegado a tudo. Inclusive aos seus amigos e o desejo de ser o primeiro lugar.

Foi por se apegar demais nas coisas, que Mello perdeu seu melhor amigo, Matt.

Mas Mello não sabia:

O apego excessivo pode se tornar uma arma perigosa.

Foi apostando nesta Roleta Russa que Mello perdeu.

Por pura e simples tolice.

* * *

**Aviso:**

Essa idéia do materialismo do chocolate já existe. Esse do lance de o Mello gostar do chocolate porque não se quebra na mão dele. Eu o tirei de uma fic da ilustríssima **Nanase Kei**, mas eu não me lembro o nome da fic, então estarei tirando à limpo com ela depois. Acho que foi a _Defeitos e Perfeição_ (essa fic me assombra çç), mas eu não tenho certeza.

É só para deixar avisado que a idéia **não** é minha!

Sem mais.

* * *

**N/A:**

Olá, gente!

Eu não ia postar o cap dessa fic tão cedo, mas eu fiquei feliz com a quantidade de reviews! Eu terminei esse cap ontem, mas estava com preguiça de postar. Então estou postando hoje!

O primeiro foi gula, com o L.

O segundo, Avareza, com o Mello.

O próximo, qual será? 8)

Espero que todos continuem acompanhando!

**_Reviews?_**


	3. Preguiça

**Dedico este capítulo à Nanase Kei**

* * *

**Pecados Capitais**

**III**

**Preguiça**

_"É a aversão ao trabalho, a falta de capricho, o desleixo, a lentidão e a recusa em se esforçar."_

**X**

As pessoas nunca acharam que deuses fossem capazes de cometer um dos sete pecados capitais, mas ninguém, de fato, nunca chegou a conhecer um Deus como aquele.

Desleixado, sem vontade, preguiçoso. Ryuuku era isso tudo e um pouco mais. Se pudesse optar por ficar sem fazer nada ao invés de trabalhar, ele o faria. Era assim que agia no mundo dos Shinigamis antes de decidir que estava entediado o bastante para ir atrás de algo.

Quando Ryuuku veio para o mundo dos humanos, todos pensavam que "era um trabalho enorme ficar andando de um lado para o outro com Light", mas o que não sabiam é que ele não fazia absolutamente _nada_.

Nem mesmo quando tinha que lhe dizer algo sobre o Death Note, ele se manifestava. Raramente o fazia.

Ryuuku era preguiçoso, extremamente preguiçoso. Mas quando sua diversão no mundo dos humanos terminou, ele não hesitou em matar Light.

Dizem por aí, no mundo dos Shinigamis, que Ryuuku está sumido e que um dos cadernos que estava com ele foi encontrado junto de um monte de cinzas.

Alguns dizem que foi uma peça pregada por ele, outros dizem que morreu.

Morreu por preguiça de escrever em seu Death Note.

* * *

**N/A:**

Eu não ia postar antes de quarta feira, mas mudei de idéia.

É que na verdade eu estou bastante feliz com a quantidade de reviews pros dois pecados que eu já escrevi e resolvi que faria mais um!

Eu não achei ninguém que se encaixasse em preguiça e achei que seria legal colocar esse lado num Shinigami. Quem disse que deuses não podem pecar? 8)

Eu queria agradecer à todos que vêm me deixando reviews nesta fic, estou realmente feliz com todos eles!

Muito obrigada por acompanharem a fic! Prometo que o próximo cap não demora a sair!

Beijos!

**_Reviews?_**


	4. Ira

**Dedico este capítulo à Janao q**

* * *

**Pecados Capitais**

**IV**

**Ira**

_"É o intenso e descontrolado sentimento de raiva, ódio, rancor que pode ou não gerar sentimento de vingança. É um sentimento mental e emotivo que conflita o agente causador da ira e o irado."_

**X**

Ele sempre foi um bom menino.

Sempre, sempre um bom menino.

Sempre fez tudo direitinho, sempre ajudou as pessoas, mesmo quando tudo o que recebia em troca era um sorriso e não um obrigado.

Conforme ele foi crescendo, foi percebendo que não havia mais obrigados, não havia mais sorriso. Apenas de deboche.

Sorrisos de escárnio, sarcasmo. Gargalhadas por ele ser quem era. Por ser _como_ era.

Isso gerou ódio, muito ódio.

Raiva, rancor, tudo isso junto.

E isso tudo junto gera um sentimento:

_Vingança_.

Se tornou promotor para acabar com as injustiças do mundo.

Mas as injustiças não param, elas nunca param.

Um acidente de carro levou a única pessoa que acreditava em si. Mikami perdeu sua mãe para a mão dos criminosos.

Mas eles não saíram impunes, ah, não.

_Deus os puniu_, ele dizia.

Deus tinha o poder de matar todo e qualquer criminoso e Deus o escolheu para ser seu intermediário enquanto não podia agir.

Com aqueles olhos, poderia acabar com tudo. Ele seria a ferramenta de criação para o Novo Mundo.

Mas Mikami não sabia de uma coisa:

Deus não possui impulsos humanos.

Quando Mikami descobriu que Kira (_ Light Yagami_) não era nada mais que um humano, uma ira descontrolada tomou conta de si.

Uma ira que o levou à loucura, uma ira que consumiu todo o seu ser e a sua sanidade.

Mikami morreu irado.

* * *

**N/A:**

Mais um capítulo da Pecados Capitais fresquinho para vocês!

O pecado da vez foi Ira, protagonizado por Mikami.

Eu acho que este pecado é a cara dele, espero não ser a única xD

Eu estou muito feliz com a quantidade de reviews desta fic, muito mesmo!

Muito obrigada a todos que estão acompanhando!

E obrigada à Srta Abracadabra por me ajudar neste cap XD

Kissus!

**_Reviews?_**


	5. Inveja

**Dedico este capítulo à Raayy, meu chaveirinho.**

* * *

**Pecados Capitais**

**V**

**Inveja**

_"É o desejo exagerado por posses, status, habilidades e tudo que outra pessoa tem e consegue. O invejoso ignora tudo o que é e possui, para cobiçar o que é do próximo."_

**X**

Ele sempre foi invejoso.

_Sempre._

Ninguém nunca reparou pelo seu jeito frio e calmo de agir, mas a inveja era a sua verdadeira natureza, era o seu alimento.

_Você não pode sair ao ar livre e nem pense em tomar sol, Nate._

Palavras de sua mãe. Ou de uma mulher qualquer, da qual _Near_ não se lembrava muito bem.

Para não ser consumido pela inveja, ele se agarrou a um objetivo:

Ser o número um.

Porque esse era o objetivo _dele_. E _ele_ já era feliz o bastante. Near tinha inveja _dele_. Inveja de _Mello_.

Inveja do fato de ele poder sair e brincar lá fora. Inveja do fato de Mello ter amigos e Near não. Inveja por ele ter coragem e fazer as coisas conforme sua vontade e Near não.

Near agia pela lógica, Mello por impulsos.

E Near também invejava isso.

Ele ignorava tudo o que possuía para invejar Mello, essa era a verdade. A verdade que ninguém enxergava.

Nem mesmo quando Mello morreu por seus impulsos, Near deixou de inveja-lo.

No fim do caso Kira, Near venceu.

_Por causa de Mello_, ele pensava.

Near viveu pela inveja.

* * *

**N/A:**

Desta vez o cap veio mais rápido do que o imagino, ahn?

Eu postei bem rapidinho porque estou com metas de finalizar algumas fics ainda nessas férias \o/

Eu curti esta cap, adoro falar sobre o Near e acho que Inveja é o pecado que melhor se encaixa nele xD

Quero agradecer à tia abraka-chan por me ajudar!

Obrigada, tia!

E agradeço, também, a todos os reviews recebidos! Sério, eu não esperava por tantos.

Espero que continuem gostando e acompanhando! O último pecado terá uma surpresa 8)

Kissus!

**_Reviews?_**


	6. Inveja II

**Dedico este capítulo à Janao q, Raayy e Debby.**

**Antes de postar, quero explicar algumas coisas sobre esse cap:**

**Beyond Birthday é um personagem pertencente à uma série chamada _Death Note: Another Note, the Los Angeles BB murder cases._**

**Essa série conta o caso no qual L e Naomi Misora trabalharam juntos, mas foi escrita por outro escritor chamado Nishio Ishin. É uma história muito boa e vale à pena conferir.**

**Eu não vou dar muitos detalhes porque eu contei um pedacinho da história logo abaixo, tendo em vista a Inveja como foco principal. Esse era o bônus do qual eu estava falando e espero que gostem!**

* * *

**Pecados Capitais**

**V**

**Inveja**

_"É o desejo exagerado por posses, status, habilidades e tudo que outra pessoa tem e consegue. O invejoso ignora tudo o que é e possui, para cobiçar o que é do próximo."_

**X**

Se pudesse ser descrito em uma única palavra, não seria outra. Era inveja que circundava todo o seu ser.

Vivia por ela e somente por ela.

Inveja de L, desejo de tomar seu posto como melhor detetive do mundo.

Para isso, _Beyond Birthday_ usurpou a identidade de L, se tratando como Ryuuzaki.

_B_.

Era assim que era conhecido na época da Wammy's House. Uma criança especial que nasceu com os olhos do Shinigami e era capaz de ver a data em que as pessoas morreriam.

Durante o caso, no qual, se fingiu de Ryuuzaki e trabalhou com Misora, fez tudo visando apenas L. Sua mania por doces, seu modo de sentar, tudo. Era igual a L.

Até mesmo em sua aparência.

Porém, quando cometeu um deslize no caso e deixou que Misora se aproximasse de sua identidade, ele havia decidido: se suicidaria para preservar sua identidade.

Porque ele queria ser L, queria morrer como L.

_Beyond Birthday_ morreu de inveja.

* * *

**N/A:**

Eu acabei dizendo a grande maioria das coisas nas notas acima, mas Another Note é uma história realmente fantástica. Para quem quiser, eu a tenho em **espanhol**. Ah, para os fãs do Mello, é ele que narra a história, viu?XD

Bem, espero que gostem do extra porque ainda haverá mais um!

Kissus!

**_Reviews?_**


	7. Soberba

**Cara, eu não conheço ninguém que goste do Light.**

**Então dedico este capítulo a mim mesma, que escrevi a fic LOL**

* * *

**Pecados Capitais**

**VII**

**Soberba**

_"É o mesmo que arrogância, caracterizada pela falta de humildade, pelo sentimento de auto-suficiência afirmando seu ego em oposição a Deus."_

**X**

Ele era assim.

Cabia _perfeitamente_ neste pecado.

Se as pessoas que viviam ao seu redor tivessem que descreve-lo, diriam que:

_Light é um garoto perfeito. O estudante número um do Japão!_

Se ele próprio tivesse que faze-lo, diria:

_Eu sou o aspirante a Deus do Novo Mundo._

E ainda tinha uma terceira visão sobre ele, imposta por L:

_Kira não é nada mais que um assassino._

Light era infantil.

Ele não aceitava ser tratado como um mero assassino. Ele não era assim. Tudo o que Light queria, era livrar o mundo de todos os criminosos e não importava se, para isso, tivesse que se entregar ao eterno vazio.

Era esse o fim para todos, certo?

Mas ele seria mais. Seria muito mais. Ele seria Deus, seria perfeito.

Light era arrogante, cheio de si. Ele não percebeu que sua derrota havia sido escrita no momento em que matou L. No momento em que Near e Mello, _seus verdadeiros sucessores_, surgiram.

Mas para alcançar seus objetivos, era capaz de tudo. Era capaz de usar Misa, Mikami, todo o QG de investigação.

Mas ele _nunca_enganou Near ou Mello.

Porque não podia existir um segundo L que não fossem eles.

Light tropeçou no seu ego, a partir do momento que se considerou o vencedor.

Foi sua ambição que o cegou, que o fez ficar como era. Talvez, se tivesse escutado Ryuuku e feito as coisas por si mesmo, nada disso tivesse acontecido.

Mas ele não escutou.

Light morreu de Soberba.

* * *

**N/A:**

Bem, esta é a real continuação da fic, com o tão prometido capítulo do Light.

Eu controlei meus impulsos e não falei mal dele, apesar de tudo que ele fez.

Acho que o cap ficou bem explicado e tudo o mais.

O próximo é o último pecado e haverá o extra.

Espero que continuem acompanhando e gostando!

Kissus!

**_Reviews?_**


	8. Luxúria

**Dedico este capítulo à Srta. Abracadabra, porque ela me encheu o saco com isso desde o começo da fic xD**

**Brincadeira, é porque ela me ajudou e estava esperando esse extra.**

* * *

**Pecados Capitais**

**VIII**

**Luxúria**

_"É o apego e o desejo descontrolado por prazeres carnais, também conhecida como lascívia. É a entrega descontrolada ao sexo em busca de prazer."_

**X**

Se tivessem que dar a ele o nome de um pecado, na lista não constaria outro, seu nome era _Luxúria._

Ele precisava, necessitava, respirava isso.

Precisava tocar outros corpos, sentir a maciez da carne, os gemidos de desejo, os beijos de volúpia, tudo.

Seu apelido não devia ser _Matt_, mas sim _Luxúria_. Talvez não o fosse por soar muito feminino? Talvez por conter a letra _L_, a qual _Matt_ não simpatizava. Talvez fossem os dois.

Era de dia, de noite, de madrugada, pelas manhãs, fins de tarde. Ele simplesmente não podia ver carne nova que já partia para o ataque.

_Um ninfomaníaco_, as garotas diziam e davam risadinhas.

Quando Mello deixou a Wammy's House com o pretexto de fazer as coisas do seu modo, Matt se tornou ainda pior.

O desejo de possuir com todas as forças, de se entregar aos prazeres carnais, assim era Matt.

Mas Matt também era um grande amigo e não negou o pedido de Mello, com a oferta de poder possuir o que ele quisesse, caso lhe ajudasse.

Matt desejou mulheres e teve sua noite de volúpia. Uma noite que lhe custou muito caro.

Matt morreu de Luxúria.

* * *

**N/A:**

Aqui está mais um extra da Pecados Capitais! Na verdade, o capítulo deveria vir antes, mas ok.

Eu tive mais idéias para escrever no extra, então escrevi.

O próximo, de Luxúria, será o último capítulo. Espero que estejam gostando!

Espero que goste do Matt luxuriento, tia! XD

Kissus!

**_Reviews?_**


	9. Luxúria II

**Dedico este capítulo à minha beta foragida, Ms. Cookie. A Misa não é uma de suas favoritas, mas...xD**

* * *

**Pecados Capitais**

**IX**

**Luxúria**

_"É o apego e o desejo descontrolado por prazeres carnais, também conhecida como lascívia. É a entrega descontrolada ao sexo em busca de prazer."_

**X**

Ela era assim: _pura luxúria_.

As pessoas diziam que Misa amava Light acima de todas coisas, mas estavam _todas_ enganadas.

Misa não o amava, mas sim ao seu corpo.

Todas as noites, o seduzia, em busca de seu prazer diário. Ela precisava daquilo, desejava aquilo, ansiava aquilo. E ele, mesmo odiando-a, dava o que Misa precisava.

_Um pagamento por me ajudar_, ele pensava.

Mas ela não se importava.

Enquanto pudesse ter o corpo de Light, enquanto pudesse beijar cada mínima extensão daquele corpo, tudo estava bem.

Ela _fingia_ que estava bem.

Porque Misa sabia de tudo. Sabia que Light não a suportava, mas nem precisava. Enquanto ele lhe desse o prazer que necessitava, estava tudo bem.

Então ela entrava no jogo dele. Ele _fingindo_ que a amava, ela _fingindo_ obsessão. Uma obsessão que ela tinha, não por ele, mas por seu corpo.

Quando Light morreu, Misa não chorou, não gritou, não esperneou. Misa apenas seguiu sua vida, atrás de outro homem que pudesse conter sua luxúria.

Mas, quando ela reparou que nenhum deles seria o suficiente para conter seu fogo, ela não suportou. Fingiu morrer por Kira.

Misa se matou pela _luxúria_.

* * *

**N/A:**

The end!

Esse é o fim da fic, com o último pecado. O Matt era um extra e na verdade devia ter sido invertido, mas eu preferi assim.

Acho que essa fic foi bem legal de escrever e veio num surto de criatividade que eu não costumo ter. Estou começando a ter idéias mais originais! Isso é tão legal.

Bem, eu agradeço a todos que acompanharam a fic até aqui e quero que saibam que eu responderei todas às reviews através de PM.

Muito obrigada mesmo por acompanharem a fic!

Kisskiss e até a próxima!

**_Reviews?_**


End file.
